Chapter 1 The Bonds Between Tusbara and Ciel
by TheBlackButlerandHetalialover
Summary: Tusbara and Ciel are brothers and Tusbara had made a contract with Sebastian and there will be more surprise in the future for Tusbara, but as for Alois and Claude they come over to have dinner with the phantomhives in their minor ((sex in more chapters if your don't like yaoi you can get your self out))
1. Chapter 1

One day Tusbara and ciel were just walking thought the streets of London just for some reason Tusbara had feelings for Ciel. They when back to the phantomhive manor Tusbara welcomed Sebastian, Sebastian said "welcome back masters." And yes Tusbara is a master with Ciel and they shared a bed, they felt weird but they were fine about it. Sebastian smiles, Tusbara was shocked that a demon could smile, Ciel giggles and hugs Tusbara and Tusbara hugged back. Tusbara looks at Ciel and said "Ciel are you my brother you have an eyepach and I don't, I'm I not your brother or i am i don't know anymore." Tusbara said in tears. Ciel eyes widen and hugged his little brother and said "i will make a contract with Sebastian okay my poor little brother." Tusbara went to Sebastian and Sebastian took Tusbara hand and bite into it. Tusbara eyes widen in pain and hold in the screams but Ciel was there to keep his brother calm and he said soft calming things to Tusbara. Grell came in and sees the thing going on, he laughs and he walks around Tusbara and Ciel, Sebastian, Grell said "seb-kun what on earth your doing with this poor boy." Ciel growls at Grell "he's not a poor boy Grell he his my little brother." Sebastian sets down Tusbara with Ciel. "my master is right this boy isn't a boy he's a brother of Ciel Phantomhive and he made a contract with me right now and he will be in a lot of pain so is my master too." Sebastian said looking at Ciel "what?! me in pain I already did the contract didn't I Sebastian" Sebastian said "you have bonds with your little brother my lord so if he feels pain you do to or your in pain he will feel it." Ciel looks down to Tusbara and he sighs and looks over to Grell but he disappeared. Tusbara opens his eyes and he feels pain and screamed so did Ciel. ~Timeskip~ Tusbara was pale and his breathe was shallow, Ciel hold Tusbara's hand, Ciel was siting down on a chair and Sebastian was standing by the other masters bed "My lord, what should you do while you little brother is sleeping." Ciel looks over to Sebastian and sighs "Sebastian you should make something for me and my brother, something sweet." Sebastian bows on one knee and said "yes, my lord" Sebastian walks away to the kitchen, meanwhile Ciel was getting warm water for his little brother but the Undertaker sneaked in the room where Tusbara is and looks at the child and Undertaker giggles "your a good chil-" The Undertaker got cut off by Ciel dropping the water bin "UNDERTAKER DON'T EVEN TOUCH HIM!" Sebastian heard the yell and runs where he heard that and he opened the door to see The undertaker and Ciel, Ciel was fighting but the undertaker disappeared and Tusbara woke up with a pentagram in his right eye and looks at his big brother and his servant "brother?" Said Tusbara with his pentagram eye.

**((That will conclude first chapter of The Bonds Between Tusbara and Ciel, next chapter will be up after Christmas)) **


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel ran to his little brother and took is hand "yes my little brother what is it." Tusbara touch his pentagram eye and looks at Sebastian bows and took my hand said "my lord you need this." Sebastian handed Tusbara his eyepatch and Tusbara puts on his eyepatch on and looks over to Ciel. Meanwhile at the Trancy household, Alois was pacing up and down in his room with Claude and Alois smiles and laughs "Claude call Ciel for me now." Claude bows on on knee and said "yes your highness." Claude walks to call the phantomhive manor. Meanwhile at the phatomhive manor Tusbara was sleeping and Ciel was holding Tusbara's hand when the phone rang. Sebastian answered "yes Claude what do you want.'" Claude said "my master wants to have dinner with your master if its okay with Ciel." Sebastian looks over to Ciel, Ciel nods and looks over to his little brother. Sebastian said "my master is fine with that." Claude hanged up on Sebastian. Ciel sighs and look at Tusbara with his eyepatch still on his right eye. Ciel smiles and heads to the door but Tusbara moans and start to get sweaty, Ciel turned and runs to his little brother. Ciel hugs Tusbara tightly and rubs his back to calm him down "shhh its okay my little brother." Ciel looks at Tusbara and Tusbara woke up with his eyepatch on and smiles and said "C-Ciel i love you." Ciel blushed a little and smiles, Tusbara got out of bed but falls but Sebastian caught the young master "I'm find Sebastian." Sebastian bows and said "yes my young lord." Tusbara went to the dinner room and to have tea and something to eat so did Ciel. Tusbara drinked his tea and said "brother can we go out and play or stay here or do work." Ciel smiles and nods "lets do play out side." So ciel and Tusbara when outside to play, when they were playing Tusbara's right eye when in to pian but Ciel didn't feel anything and he rushed to Tusbara's side "Sebastian! I need you!" Sebastian came and he gasped when he saw the bloody right eye of Tusbara. Sebastian took Tusbara to the manor, Ciel was worried for his little brothers life of his eye, Sebastian walks out of the room and looked at Ciel "master your brothers eye is alright but the eye is a little weak so we won't be able to use it for a few weeks maybe days." Ciel eyes widen and he fell do his knees crying, he know crying is the sigh of weakness but he loves his brother and his brother can't use his right for a few weeks. Sebastian kneels down and said "master he will be fine when Alois comes you came tell him that you have a brother and hes weak and sick right now." Ciel nods and walks to his study and works on his documents from the queen. Meanwhile at the Trancy household Alois was getting ready to come over to the Phantomhive household.

**((A/N: I'm getting into Black Butler and i want to do this so here it is Chapter 2 of The Bonds Between Tusbara and Ciel, next chapter will be after Christmas so look out for more)) **


End file.
